A New Beginning
by Sesshoumaru's 4eva
Summary: Amaya came to the feudal era having no idea of how she came to be there. With nothing left to lose. Can Sesshoumaru help her find her true purpose?
1. Finding Her New Life

**A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own InuYasha, but one day I will own Sesshoumaru I swear it!

**Prologue**

_Three years ago I disappeared without a trace from my home town, during that time no-one had seen or heard from me, everyone assumed I was dead. My best friend committed suicide a month later because she thought I had broken my promise and left her behind, when she didn't hear from me she was convinced and decided that with no-one there for her it just wasn't worth the effort it took for her to live._

_Three days ago I woke up in hospital, having no idea of how I had come to be there. So, I bet your wondering what happened to me during that time, to really explain it I have to take you back to when it all began. The day I ran away…_

**

* * *

**

'Tonight' I thought, 'tonight is when I will finally be free and get those losers out of my life for good.'

Looking at my calendar, I saw it was the 9th of August prefect was running away in three days it would be my birthday, this year I planned to enjoy my birthday not like the previous 15 years when no one, except my best friend, had even acknowledging the fact that it was my birthday, to them it was just another day of the year. I wondered how my brothers would react when they realised what I had done, I seriously doubted they would actually care as for throughout the time I had lived with them I had been little more than a punch bag on which they would beat up often kicking, punching, slapping and sometimes even biting.

Let me explain something about my family, I lived with my dad and my two older brothers; however I just consider them to be bastards, I use to have a sister but she died three years ago, she was the only person in my family I ever cared for and now she's gone I have no left except for my best friend, but anyway continuing on about my family, ever since I can remember I have been nothing but an object for my dad and my brothers to abuse and use as they saw fit- I won't go into details as they are to horrific for words- and for that very reason I hated them with every inch of my being.

I wouldn't be able to actually leave until they had all gone to sleep which wouldn't be till sometime in the early morning, so I decided I might as well pack that way I'd be prepared not like some of the idiots I'd heard about who run away with nothing but the clothes there wearing and some money.

As quietly as possible, because any excessive noise would draw the attention of those bastards, I took the small holdall I'd kept hidden out from under my bed and placed it open on the floor, then opening my wardrobe, I took out some clothes which consisted of about 4 baggy, black t-shirts, a pair of baggy, black jeans, a hoody and a short black dress, and placed them in the holdall, on top of that I shoved some food- mostly just packet and stuff I had managed to sneak away from the kitchen and in the top I shoved the precious few things I had, my diary/sketchpad, some pencils, a few photos and a blanket, along the CD walkman I had nicked from my brother and a few CD's.

Before going into bed and 'sleeping' I got dressed in a pair of baggy, dark blue jeans; putting my phone in the front pocket and about £500 in cash in the back one, a black Nirvana t-shirt and my favourite pair of heavy black boots, slipping down the side of them my knife, while it was the blade was only about 4 inches long it was sharp enough to do an awful lot of damage.

Hiding my holdall under the bed, I turned off my light and lay underneath my quilt, listening out for the sounds of heavy footsteps followed by the slamming of doors, the ruffling of bedcovers and then the loud sound of snoring.

When about 4 hours later, at 3am I heard these sounds; I got out of bed rearranging the covers so it looked as if I was still there, in case one of them decided to 'check' on me, then grabbing my holdall, I walked to the window, slid it upwards and climbed down. I then took one last look at the house where I lived in torment for so many years and began to walk away from my old life and towards my new one.

"Urgh, great just great!" I muttered to myself, quite pissed off when it began to rain heavily soaking my clothes and making them stick to my skin, just plain gross. Desperate to get out of the rain, I left the main road and went into the large woods that stretched along the side of the pavement. I walked under the trees as they cast their long dark shadows from the moonlight streaming through the branches, when the rain had stopped and my clothes felt somewhat drier, I practically fell to the ground out of exhaustion and clutching my holdall close to my body I fell to sleep, grateful for rest.

* * *

I woke up the next day, at first having no clue what I was doing in the middle of what now looked more like a forest than a wood. Then I remembered the events of last night and everything became crystal clear, I had finally escaped. I picked myself off the ground, ran my fingers through my hair and took a look at the state of my clothes; my once black t-shirt was now covered in mud, opening the holdall I traded my Nirvana t-shirt in for a much more obscene Slipknot one. Picking up my stuff I began to try and find my way back to the main road. 

After about an hour or so of walking, I was no nearer to finding the main road than I had been when I had woke up. In another ten minutes I found myself in a clearing across from which there was a deep river. Before the river they stood a girl no more than 9 years old and at a glimpse on her face, for a moment I was frozen with shock, 'it's impossible, could it really be,'I thought,for the girl had long, black hair, large brown eyes and face that looked unmistakeably like the one's of my late sister, Sakura.

I snapped out of the shock in a second when I saw the girl fall into the river and she didn't came back up again, I ran over to the river, chucked my bag onto the ground and dived in literally without a moments thought, searching around in the water I found the girl's wrist and grabbed hold of it pulling her up to the surface holding her head above the surface I unwrapped the weeds that had snaked around her legs.

When she was free I pulled her out of the water along with myself and took a closer look at her, it was now that I realised she was not in fact my sister, which I then realised it was impossible for her to be, but a girl that I had never before meet in my life, nevertheless I had still saved her life.

It was after all this that I finally introduced myself to her. "Hey, so what's your name?"

"I'm Rin, who are you?"

"I'm Suki, nice to meet you Rin."

"Rin use to have a horse called Suki"

"Great I have the same name as a horse, nah, only kidding; anyway no-one calls me Suki unless they have a death wish."

"What's a death wish?" Rin asked as I looked at the curious smile creeping across her face.

"Uhh, you know what never mind, just call me Amaya."

"Hai,"

Looking at Rin's clothes I figured the girl must have been cold so I pulled the blanket out from the top of my holdall and draped it around her shoulders. "Come on let's go find whoever you belong to."

We had been walking for almost five minutes, Rin talking non-stop, when a man stepped out in front of them, I almost gasped at the sight of him as he was the most amazing person I had ever seen. 'And people say 'I' look weird, they should take a look at this guy,' I thought to myself.

He had long slivery hair that flowed down his back reaching way past his waist, he had golden eyes and strange markings which I assumed were tattoos; there were two purple stripes on both of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

His clothes were even more amazing they were like nothing I had ever seen before; he wore long white trousers which were baggy in the middle, a white top that had long sleeves and a red flower pattern at the neck and at the end of the sleeves, black armour that had a spiky rim that went around the shoulders, a yellow cloth that was tied around his waist in a strange looking knot and finally a fluffy white boa that was tossed over his shoulder. He was the strangest and yet I have to admit the beautiful person I had ever seen.

"Rin, come here" he ordered.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Oh, is she yours?"

Sesshoumaru did not reply to this and Rin moved from beside me over to him.

"What did you do to her?" he said glaring at her.

'What the…WHAT DID I DO TO HER!' I screamed inside my head, "I didn't do anything to her, in fact I saved your, Uhh, what is she your kid, from drowning in a river the least you could do is thank me" I said practically shouting at him.

I turned to Rin, "goodbye Rin" I said my voice returning to normal, taking the blanket Rin held out to me, I turned my back and walked away once again focusing my efforts on finding a main road. I was a few metres away when I heard Rin's voice asking "What's a death wish?" The corners of my mouth curled upwards at that and I quickly made my escape, not waiting for Sesshoumaru's reaction.

I continued to walk until nightfall, when I stopped I couldn't believe I still hadn't found a road, I didn't remember walking this deep into the forest last night, 'oh well, I guess there's always tomorrow.' Pulling out my diary I decided I really should write this all down.

* * *

**10th August 2005**

Dear Diary,

Today was a very strange day in many ways. Firstly I rescued a little girl from drowning in a river, I only done it because I thought for a moment it might be my sister, the girl was so like her the way she looked even the way she talked non-stop, but why do I delude myself, my sister's dead and I'll never see her again.

Afterwards, when we found her father I think it was, though I'm not certain, anyway he came and accused me of hurting her which was totally the opposite of what actually happened, I mean rude much! But I have to admit he is extremely cute.

I was walking the whole day today and I still didn't find a road, I'd never realised before there could be so many damn trees.

I wonder how those bastards at home are at the moment having realised I've finally gotten away from them, but I doubt they really care much the thing they'll miss about me is not having someone to push around.

Signed,

Amaya.

Closing my diary I shoved it back into the bottom of my bag, as there was no way I wanted to lose that, I pulled out my blanket wrapped it around myself and hugging my bag, I closed my eyes and slipped from reality into dreams.

The next morning when I woke up I thought briefly about Rin and Sesshoumaru, they had seemed quite strange to me but then again most things do.

Picking up my bag, I put away my blanket and once again began to walk in hope of finding the main road, but after spending the whole of the previous day walking, I had all but given up hope of ever finding it.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

As I watched Rin and Jaken fighting as they did every morning I thought back to the girl who had saved Rin, not only had she been asking to get killed but she was also very strange in many ways. Her hair had been short, black and had red bits in it; she'd had a pale face and deep blue eyes. Her clothes had been like that of a miko's but there were still many differences in them, she'd been wearing long baggy black trousers that almost covered her boots, she had also been wearing a black top with something that I couldn't read written on it. 'Stupid humans,' I pushed all thoughts of the girl out my head; this Sesshoumaru does not worry about lowly humans.

* * *

**Amaya's POV**

I haven't expected to see Rin again, but then again life is full of surprises well mine is anyway. It was almost dusk and I still hadn't found any sign of a road, I was begin to think there wasn't one, little do I know just how right I was. Up ahead I saw a short figure collecting firewood, at first I dismissed it thinking it could be anyone, but as I got closer I saw the yellow and orange checked dress I knew it was Rin.

I ran to catch up with her. "Hey Rin! I didn't think I'd be seeing you again. What you doing?"

"Rin is collecting firewood."

"Oh, right."

"Can you help Rin please?" She said this while looking up at me with those big, brown puppy-dog eyes and even someone like me couldn't say no to that.

"Ok, fine I'll help"

By the time we got back to where her group had set up camp, it had gotten pretty dark; there was no way I was going to find a place to sleep now. Rin had walked over to where there was already a fire burning and dumped the firewood next to it, putting a few bits onto the fire to stop it from burning out. "Rin, would it be alright if I slept here tonight"

"Hai!" she sounded a little too eager, but I guess she was glad of the company, the guy I'd seen her with the previous day was no where to be seen and I thought it a little irresponsible to leave a child by herself in a forest at night.

Going nearer to the fire I sat down, placed my bag down beside me and lent against a tree, my stomach growled as I did, it was then that I realised in the past two days I hadn't eaten anything and I was hungry. I dug around in my bag till I found what I was looking for; pulling out the box I began to eat. Rin walked over at that moment and pointed to the box, "What are those?"

"They're cookies, you what one?"

"What's a cookie?" she asked a confused look on her face.

I just stared at her, "You're telling me that you have never heard of a cookie..? Ok, seriously have you been living under a rock or something!" At this point I couldn't help but be sarcastic. "A cookie is basically food, here take one and don't worry there not poison," I said offering her the box.

Rin lent forward and took a cookie from the box and began to nibble at it round the edges, when she'd finished it a smile spread across her face. "Rin thinks cookies are good?"

"Of course," I said wearily, I had began to suspect that something wasn't quite right, I'd spent the past two days walking and I had yet to find a road of any kind, apart from Rin and Sesshoumaru I hadn't come across a single other person and the people I had come across were really weird, I mean they were weirder than I was and that's definitely saying something.

I began to get a nauseating feeling in my stomach, all of a sudden I didn't feel so hungry anymore, "here Rin, you can have the rest of these I don't what them," I said handing her the box, she beamed at me.

"Arigatou"

"Your welcome," at this I lay down and curled up into a ball to go to sleep, it was just before my eyes closed that I remembered; tomorrow was my birthday.

* * *

The next morning I woke up well before dawn, the fire had burned out and all I could see was the stars shining, I had never seen the stars that bright before, in the city there is a lot of light pollution and so it is almost impossible to see them properly. It was then that I think I realised something was definitely wrong and that I was no longer where I had thought I was; I was somewhere else. 

I turned over and tried to go back to sleep but it was no use I was wide awake, I sat up and as I did I felt something hard in my pocket press against my leg. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, I'd had completely forgotten that I'd had it with me, I turn it on, punched in my pin code and up came the menu screen, 'Yes, now I can ring Priya, find out what's been going on back home,' I looked at the signal or the lack of one, my only way of contacting anyone I had known and I couldn't get a signal. I looked at the clock, it said it was 4am and since it was summer I presumed that it would be dawn very soon, that would be great then I could leave this girl, believe me I had nothing against her but she just brought back to many bad memories that I would have honestly rather have forgotten now that I was finally free from the past.

In the half light of morning I saw a tall figure approaching, out of habit I drew my knife out from the side of my boot and held it ready to attack anyone who may try to harm me. The figure who must have been able to see me through the shadows told me to put down the knife; I recognised the voice it was that of Sesshoumaru, the 'man' whom I had met the previous day. I dropped my guard and lowered my knife. The next thing I knew I felt a hand around my throat, sharp claw like nails digging into my skin and my back being slammed against a tree, in the shock of being attacked I had dropped my knife and know defenceless.

'Idiot' I thought to myself, 'how could I have let my guard down so easily me of all people.'

Sesshoumaru spoke coldly and harsh, "what are you doing here human?"

'Who are was he calling human' I thought as I found myself rapidly losing my temper. "I needed somewhere to sleep and last time I checked this was a free country," my habit of sarcasm quickly took charge. Not a good move. I felt the hand around my throat tighten its grip; black spots began to form in front of my eyes. Even though I was used to people hurting me this was beyond what even I was used to and I could guess that I was way out of my league with this guy.

I heard Rin stirring next to me, "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked questionably. The instant the words left her lips Sesshoumaru's grip withdrew and I felt the ground once more beneath my feet ' thank you Rin' I thought as if it hadn't been for that I think I would have been dead. I still felt dizzy so I sunk down and leant against the tree, I saw the world spin as my mind went fuzzy and everything turned black.

* * *

_All around me was darkness, I had no idea what was going on, "do not be afraid" a voice whispered._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I don't have long I'm here to explain to you why you've come here"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Everything will become clear; you are no longer in your time you are now in Feudal Japan. You are here for a reason; you will be the one to save everyone for if you were to die then we would all be doomed."_

"_Ok, this is a really weird dream."_

"_This isn't a dream you must listen to what I am saying or all will be lost."_

"_Ok I'm listening; I'm in Feudal Japan and I'm here to save everyone."_

"_Yes, well I have to go now but you will find a way to do this, I know you will, Suki."_

* * *

I came to, to find Rin sitting next to me with a relived look on her face "Amaya, you alright." 

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, even though to tell the truth I was in a lot of pain. Rin got up and walked over to where Sesshoumaru was standing. I thought back to what the voice has said, it had known my name, my real name, the one that I never use anymore. I think it was that which convinced I wasn't in my own time and place anymore but that I was in Feudal Japan. I guessed I could handle that, at least it meant that I would never have to see my family again.

Meanwhile, Rin was talking to Sesshoumaru I hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on around me but I immediately looked up when I heard my name, "Can Amaya stay with us please?" Rin pleaded with Sesshoumaru giving him the same puppy dog eyes she had previously used on me. Sesshoumaru replied simply, "Hai." He had agreed; I really hadn't expected that.

I was none to pleased with any of this, there was no way in hell I wanted to travel with a guy who really seemed to hate me and a little girl who was forever reminding me of a past I would rather have forgotten but most of all I had run away so that I could without people. I opened my mouth to protest against this as Rin looked in my direction for an answer, I then saw the death glare that was being sent my way by Sesshoumaru and decided it was probably better to agree, "Hai," I sighed defeated, the happiness of Rin was obviously important to him. I guessed it wouldn't be that bad travelling with these two after all I was used to being with people who didn't like me very much.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" "Sesshoumaru-sama" a voice said as an oversized toad came into the clearing, not I was really shocked. Looking at Rin I said, "Ok, seriously what's up with the toad, is it just me or did it just talk."

Rin giggled as she replied, "That's Jaken-sama; he's a youkai."

I thought for a minute, 'Youkai that means demon, Ok that explains the whole talking thing but then if that's a youkai then the rest of the probably are as well. "Right, are you a youkai?"

"No."

"Fine, what about Sesshoumaru"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama is an inu-youkai"

"Fine!" I said after all it could have been worse.

"And human, you will refer to me as Sesshoumaru-sama" Sesshoumaru ordered me.

So that was how I ended up travelling with two youkai and human girl. They knew nothing about me but I was to be with them for the next three years and this was only the beginning.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction, the main characters are Sesshoumaru, Rin and Amaya but there will be other Inu characters. I would really appreciate it if you would Review as this would help me know what to add to it.Btw I don't think Sesshoumaru is wierd in fact I think he is way Hot! So please don't take offence at that.Thnx -x-x-


	2. Scarred For Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu characters. However I do own Amaya, as she is my characterand the plot of this story.

On with the second chapter, enjoy!

* * *

We'd been walking all day, the sun was setting below the treetops and we had finally stopped to rest for the night, I was tired but still went with Rin to collect firewood. We had almost collected enough firewood and were heading back to camp when Rin screamed. "What is it?" I asked.

"A youkai!" she said shakily pointing in to the gloom ahead. And so there was, in the forest in front of us was what looked like a giant spider; and it didn't look like it wanted a friendly chat.

I immediately sprang into action, I threw my wood down, dropped my holdall on top of it, reached down into my boot and drew my knife and was ready to defend myself, I turned round to Rin who was still just standing there in fear, "Rin, run back to camp!" I shouted at her.

"Demo..."

"Rin, just do it, go now!" I was practically screaming at her, I didn't care if I got hurt but I just knew I wouldn't be able to stand it if another person died because of me. Rin snapped out of her fear and took off back to where Sesshoumaru and Jaken were; running as fast as she could.

* * *

I turned back round to face the spider demon, who at that same moment lunged forward at me, reacting quickly I dodged the attack while at the same time ripping the sleeve of my t-shirt as it caught on a low tree branch. "Damn! That was my favourite t-shirt!" Giving the nastiest death glare of my life I whispered, "You are so going down."

Running forward I hacked my knife at its legs putting all my power behind it and slicing through it, the spider stumbled a bit. This gave me all the help I needed, I jumped in the air and landed on top of the spider I stabbed my knife into it over and over again about 15 times in all before it threw me forward.

I flew through the air, a tree branch slashing across my face before I hit the ground. The spider may have managed to do me some damage but not nearly as much damage as I had done it. It was now almost fully on the floor, blood pouring from the many stab wounds on it back, I launched myself for one final attack, I sensed this was all it needed to finish it off, and I leapt forward pulling my knife down the length of its body and slicing it literally in half. The spider fell to the ground; dead.

The adrenaline from the fight wore off and my body started to shake slightly from the pain that I could know feel stretching right across my face. I ignored it; I knew it would go away soon. I picked up my holdall and the wood I had dropped down and walked back in the direction of camp, my blood dripping off my face all the way.

I got back to where camp had been set up I dumped the firewood next to the fire and was about to walk over to sit in the darkest corner of the clearing when Sesshoumaru stood in front of me blocking my way.

"Still alive human," Sesshoumaru said almost taunting me.

"Of course I'm still alive, it takes more than a lousy over-grown spider to beat me," I was seething with anger and the slash on my face was searing with pain.

"Your face says differently"

"It's just a cut, scars only serve as a reminder of weaknesses," I don't know whether I actually meant this as if scars were a reminder of weaknesses then the amount I had most mean I had a lot of them, my body was covered with them.

I walked around Sesshoumaru; I wasn't in the mood to deal with anything at the moment so I headed towards the small stream I had spotted earlier. I knelt down, washed the blood off my face trying not to look at the reflection in the water. I failed. I caught sight of my face in the water; the cut ran from above my left eyebrow right across to the bottom of my right cheek, it had practically split my face in half and the cut was so deep I could pull the two flaps of skin apart slightly.

It was too much for one day, even I could only take so much and I had reached my breaking point. I leant down on my knees as tears began to run down my face mixing with the blood and causing red tears to pour down my face, soon I was crying my eyes out and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this bad.

Rin came through the trees towards me I just saw her through blurry tears. She knelt down beside me and I felt her arms go round me as she hugged me.

"Amaya are you alright?" she said softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine it's just this isn't the way I thought I would spend my birthday."

"Today was your birthday?"

"Yeah, but I don't usually celebrate it, I just never expected my present this year would be a slash across the face."

"Oh!"

"It doesn't matter"

I pulled away from her and routed through my bag for something to wear. Rin got up and walked back towards the trees.

"You coming?"

"In a minute"

"Happy Birthday Amaya," I just heard her whisper this before she left, I smiled slightly at her words.

I pulled out clean clothes- a black t-shirt with white writing saying 'Warning! This Bitch Bites!' and my pair of black jeans. I put them on, ran my fingers through my hair and ripping my already torn t-shirt, tore a strip from it and tied it round my head using it as a temporary bandage for my cut. I walked back to where we had set up camp, set down my stuff and curled up in a ball to sleep.

'Tomorrow, I'm leaving here; no matter what anyone says,' this was my last conscious thought before I feel asleep.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

The human had come back, I was surprised at this. I would've thought the human would have been killed by that demon. When Rin had run back to camp screaming about a demon and how the human had stayed to fight it, I knew Rin wanted me to go and save the girl like I had her so many times before. But I stayed where I was, maybe this demon would do me a favour and kill the human. I hate all humans and this one was no exception.

I was slightly impressed that the human had been able to kill the demon; she must be strong for one of her kind.She had come back reeking of blood; her face was obviously the cause of that for she had a cut going right across it. This proved my point of humans, they were weak creatures and even if they could defend themselves they couldn't do it without getting hurt.

When the human walked directly passed me when I spoke to her, I couldn't believe the insolence of this retched girl. I should have just killed her and been done with it but Rin seemed to have developed a sort of attachment to the girl and since Jaken wasn't much of an example for her I decided it might be worth while keeping the human around. For now anyway.

* * *

A/N: This is the second chapter of my fanfic. I hope Sess isn't OOC as i tried really hard not to make him that way. At the moment Sess and Amaya don't get along but they will eventually. Plz review, just click that little button below i would really appreciate it as it lets me know what to improve. 


	3. Staying Here

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of theInuYasha characters. HoweverI do own Amaya as she is mycharacter and the plot of this story.

* * *

I woke up when the sky was still black with the night. The fire had probably long burnt out and now the only light came from the slit of moon. I looked around me and saw that everyone else was asleep, even Sesshoumaru. I got up, I had decided to leave and now I was going to go through with it. Before I went I knew I couldn't leave without saying good bye to Rin but I knew if I said it to her face I would never be able to bear leaving. So I tore a page out of my sketchpad and wrote on it 'goodbye' one of the few things I had ever actually learnt to write in Japanese.

I picked up my things-making sure I had my dagger with me- and walked out of the clearing determined to find a way back to my own time, if I had managed to get here then I was sure I could manage to find my way back. No matter what it took.

* * *

The first thing I heard when I woke up was Rin crying with Jaken shouting at her to stop. As a demon I only needed a few hours sleep, no where near as much as a human, but to my sensitive ears Rin's crying was unbearably loud. "Rin, stop crying." If there was one thing I really didn't like about humans it was that they showed too much emotion.

"Hai," she said through shaky breaths.

"Why are you crying?"

Rin walked over and handed me a piece of paper, on it was only one thing 'goodbye'. "Amaya left." She muttered this out before starting to cry again. It was then that I noticed the human girl was no longer there, 'she had left' and for some strange reason I was angry that she had left without permission. I decided the reason was that she had made Rin cry. Rin was still crying. "Rin, stop crying."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

I turned to Jaken, "I'm leaving, look after Rin and if anything happens to her I will kill you." I threatened as I did every time I left Rin in Jaken's care, this was one of the reasons that I was going after the girl; she would be better for Rin than Jaken as I knew that when I left Jaken mistreated Rin.

I could still catch the girl's scent in the air; it was mingled with the stench of her blood most likely from the cut on her face. I began to follow it know she wouldn't have gotten that far from here.

* * *

I'd been walking for hours or so it seemed, I had seen the moon fade along with the night sky and the sun appear along with the blue skies of the day. All around me I saw trees; that was all I had seen for the past 3 or 4 hours, trees, trees and oh did I forget to mention trees. I was slightly regretting leaving but when I thought about Sesshoumaru it was only very _slightly. _

I decided to take a break, as well as being tired I did also want to write in my diary as I had been neglecting it the past couple of days.

**13th August, 2005**

Dear Diary,

A lot has happened to me in the past couple of days. I started travelling with Rin and Sesshoumaru which I thought before may have been alright but I was soon awoken to the stupidity of my thoughts. One of the first things Sesshoumaru did when he saw me the other morning was grab me by the throat, I still believe that the only reason I am still alive is because Rin woke up.

Yesterday I got into a fight with a spider demon, I had thought it just an over-grown spider but it wasn't like any of the things I had fought before. I got my face slashed, badly. It really wasn't how I had envisioned spending my birthday this year and I had never expected that I would spend it as miserably as I had every other year of my life.

Sesshoumaru is such a jerk, he acts like he's all Mr high and mighty it makes me so angry the way he treats people. I left this morning while I'm use to being with people I don't like this was just too much even for someone like me to handle. My only regret is that I had to say goodbye to Rin but she was too much of a reminder of my sister so maybe it was a good thing.

Signed,

Amaya.

I decided that would do for a rest and got up to continue walking; did I get a surprise. I looked ahead to find Sesshoumaru standing in front of me. 'Damn, now this I could so do without,' I thought, silently cursing Sesshoumaru in my head.

"Human, you will come back. You are to look after Rin." He ordered. The first thing he says to me and it's an order, 'well fuck you!' I thought 'I don't take order from anyone.'

"I'm not doing anything you say, want to know why. Firstly, my name is NOT human! It's Amaya. Secondly, I don't take order from anyone, certainly not someone like you anyway. Finally, there is nothing you can do to make me, you could kill me but I wouldn't care because I'm not afraid of anything especially not death." I shouted this at him with as much anger and hatred as I could muster. It wasn't exactly true as I was afraid of some things but he didn't know that.

* * *

I followed the humans scent and soon found her. She was just about to walk off when I stepped in front of her, she showed no fear. "Human, you will come back. You are to look after Rin." I ordered.

"I'm not doing anything you say, want to know why. Firstly, my name is NOT human! It's Amaya. Secondly, I don't take order from anyone, certainly not someone like you anyway. Finally, there is nothing you can do to make me, you could kill me but I wouldn't care because I'm not afraid of anything especially not death." She shouted back, I couldn't believe the nerve of this insolent human she didn't know when to quit.

"You will do as this Sesshoumaru says."

"Why, why should go on give me one good reason why I should? What just because you are the almighty Lord Sesshoumaru, well woop-ti-fricking-do. Guess what? I don't care." She replied her voice growing ever more mocking and sarcastic.

"Do not anger this Sesshoumaru." I said my voice calm but I was livid never had a human dared to address me in this way.

* * *

"Ooh! Don't anger the precious Sesshoumaru. Why what you going…." That was all I managed to say because the next thing I knew everything around me was fading and my world turned black. I thought maybe Sesshoumaru had finally hit me or something but I couldn't feel any of the pain that usually came from taking a blow. I was on the floor and I lost consciousness.

"_We meet again, Suki." The voice that had visited me before had come to talk again._

"_My name isn't Suki, its Amaya!" I hated it when people used that name, Suki meant 'beloved' yet I had never felt loved; that's the reason I changed it. _

"_But to me you will always be Suki for that is how I knew you."_

"_Oh please, you know I could really do without this."_

"_You need to listen; the one who you quarrel with is one who will later help you with the task you are here to perform."_

"_Are we talking about the Ice King here?"_

"_That is precisely who I mean, you mustn't anger him as you have, he is important and you will need his help."_

"_Who are you? And how is it that you know this stuff?" I had heard this voice before I knew it and it called me Suki rather than Amaya, I had changed my name 3 years ago so it had to be someone who hasn't known me for those years. But who?_

"_You will have to figure out who I am for yourself as for how I know this, it is your destiny to do this it has been foretold I am only the one who must help guide you"_

"_Fine, whatever! Then what is it I'm here to do?" I was getting annoyed at this all this thing seemed to do was give crypt clues._

"_That you will also have to figure out for yourself, but for now I have to go. Goodbye."_

"…_.."_

* * *

One minute the human was shouting at me, the next she was out cold on the ground. She had fainted in mid sentence, shame really I was wondering how she would anger me further but I guess I would have to wait to find out.

I picked the human up and began to carry her back to where Rin and Jaken where, at least if she was like this she wouldn't put up a fight at me taking her back. Why I was doing this I had no idea but when I looked at her I had a feeling that she was important somehow.

It wasn't that far back and I arrived there within an hour or so, much to Rin's delight. I put the human on the ground and immediately Rin went over to her. She was smiling her wide-toothy grin. She then came up to me and I could tell she was going to ask something. "What is it Rin?"

"What's wrong with Amaya?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin went back over to the human, what had she said her name was, Amaya that was it. She sat down next to her and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

I came to as the voice went away once again; I was getting sick of this happening as it was always at a time that was highly inappropriate. This time was no different, I came to, and Rin was sitting next me, her face beaming as I opened my eyes. 'How did I get here?' I thought, 'Sesshoumaru, what the hell is your problem?' I got up and walked over to him to give him another mouthful of abuse but then the words the voice had spoken to me rang through my mind, _'the one you quarrel with is the one who will later help you with the task you are here to perform.' _I decided to heed these words after all the voices in my head had never done me wrong before, maybe there were right here as well.

I had frozen in my tracks and Sesshoumaru who had noticed me coming over spoke, "Do you have a problem, human?"

"Nope, no problems, except one thing; my name is Amaya, not human. Address me as that again and I will not reply." I spoke keeping my voice for once calm.

* * *

When the human woke I had expected her to once again begin where she had left off but to my surprise she simply froze. "Do you have a problem, human?" I thought this would definitely make her lose it.

"Nope, no problems, except one thing; my name is Amaya, not human. Address me as that again and I will not reply." She replied her voice for once calm.

I had been thinking while the human was still out, I had remembered something I had heard a long time ago; a prophecy about a girl who came from her time to save ours I had began to wonder if maybe the human in my company was in fact the one the prophecy spoke of. If she was I knew this was the reason she was with me, the only reason I had heard of the prophecy was because they had said I was the one to help the human do this. At the time I had dismissed this as this Sesshoumaru would not degrade him self to help a human, now I had reconsidered.

Only one thing remained; it had been so long since I had heard the prophecy I couldn't be sure if this was the girl, there was only one way I could find out. I would have to seek out my half-breed brother; he was the only one beside myself who knew of the prophecy.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so thats chapter three. I want to thank Ayume 4 Sesshoumaru who reviewed. If you do read this can you please review. Just click that little button below.

In the next chapter: What exactly does the prophecy say? What does this have to do with Amaya? Will Sesshoumaru and Amaya ever stop fighting? Find out in the next chapter. I will try to update a.s.a.p.


	4. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. However I do own Amaya and this plot.

This is chapter four enjoy! **Warning**: Some violence in the chapter, if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

**Amaya's POV**

What was left of the day went pretty well, it soon became obvious to me that I had severely delayed the day's journey; I was informed of this as soon as we began walking by the 'toad'. I had decided this was what I was going to call it as I had taken an almost immediate dislike towards it. I simply flashed an evil smile at it, I knew I would have some fun later; I was very good when it came to mental torture. I wouldn't even have to raise a hand to it and I would have it running scared.

From the looks of it Sesshoumaru was headed somewhere, I could have asked where it was but I wasn't particularly concerned.

When we stopped for the night I was glad my boots weren't very good for walking in for hours and my feet where killing me. There was a hot spring near where we set up camp and Rin and I went to bathe in it, it felt so good afterwards to be clean after four days without a bath.

The problem began for me when I had to dressed; all my jeans were dirty so I couldn't wear them and the only thing I had left was my dress, but it had only been four days since my father and my brothers last beat me. I could still see the bruises and cuts all along my body and the dress would show an awful lot of these.

Seeing there was no way out I dried off and put on the dress leaving my boots off, I was tall and thin if it hadn't been for the purple bruises and red cuts that lined my arms and legs I wouldn't have looked half bad but as it was I looked terrible. I left the bandage off my face, the cut was still an angry red but at least it had stopped bleeding, I then walked back to camp with Rin.

As soon as we got to the clearing where we were camped, the fire cast light upon me and when Rin looked back at me, her eyes widen as she took in the sight of my limbs.

"Amaya what happened to you?" she said, "who did that to you?"

I put down my stuff and sat down, "Nothing happened to me Rin and no-one did this to me," I didn't what to talk about it; it was in the past it didn't matter anymore.

"But…" she replied, "your arms and legs."

I felt bad as she was clearly disturbed at the way I looked, I guess I couldn't blame her I felt the same way whenever I saw my reflection. "They're fine Rin, I'd rather not talk about it; it's in the past it no longer matters."

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

For the rest of the day I headed towards the village where InuYasha resided; I was annoyed at how much the human had delayed the start of the journey. It was dark when I finally decided to stop; Rin and the human went to bathe, that was one of the benefits of having her with us it meant that she could protect Rin.

When they came back the human had changed into what appeared to be a short kimono, her arms and legs were lined with cuts and bruises; she reminded me of when Rin had approached me and had her self been covered in bruises. I heard Rin ask her where they had come from but she refused to say.

* * *

**Amaya's POV**

After that Rin went over to bug Jaken, I was tired and so lay down and went to sleep, soon I was in the pleasant land of my dreams.

_I was on a beach, the warm sun above my head; the rays streaming down onto me. The sky was clear and the only sound to be heard was the gentle swishing of the waves. The clouds turned black, the beach dissolved into my old bedroom and around me was my father and my brothers._

"_So you tried to run away from us? Don't you know by now that you will never escape from us, you belong to us." They hissed at, as they brought their fists down upon my face knocking me to the floor, then the worst thing came the endless kicking, a sneer with every kick they delivered to my body._

"_Bastards…" I breathed._

"_What was that little sister!" They had heard me I didn't understand how but it bought me more blows to the ribs._

"_You will never own me, never!" I barely whispered this but once again they heard me, one of them grabbed me by my hair and threw into the bedpost. I gasped with pain, it hurt so much but I would never give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry, I didn't cry no matter how much it hurt. _

_Another one then grasped me by the arm, dragging me out of the room; this time it was my father who had my arm. Standing on the top he held me out, I knew he was threatening to drop me to try and make me break but it was just a ploy he never did it. This time was different, "this'll teach you to try and run," then the grip loosened and I tumbled down hitting every step on my way down while they laughed their heads off at my pain, everything turned black._

My eyes shot open, everything was black around me and for a moment I didn't know where I was. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I realised it was just a dream, they weren't here and they would never hurt me again.

I turned over to go back to sleep but that dream still lingered in my mind and I knew I wouldn't be sleeping again tonight. I got up and grabbing my knife from my boot walked out of the clearing, I checked before I left that everyone was asleep and seeing that they were I knew no-one would care if I went for a walk.

I walked my feet picking out a path free from stones and the like, I reached the end of the trees and found myself near the edge of a cliff; it was beautiful the sky was full of stars like I had never seen before and everything glowed in the gentle moonlight.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Everyone was asleep, even the human but she'dbeen tossing and turning. Now she had woken up and walked out of the clearing. I followed her just in case she was going to try and leave again.

She had walked out onto the edge of a cliff out in the open sky. I walked over to where she was standing. "What do you want?" she asked.

I was surprised at this, how had she managed to hear me I walked silently and most demons would struggle to hear me let along a human. "You know it's rude to sneak up on people like that," she spoke once again.

"Where did you get those bruises?" She didn't reply to this she just stood there silently. "I don't care, I'm just curious." This was true she reminded me of Rin when she had her bruises, I had asked Rin the same question. I later learned that it was the people in the village that she'd lived in.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Rin, nothing happened to me and no-one gave me these bruises, it's in the past, now leave me alone!"

"This Sesshoumaru will not be ordered around by a human."

"Whatever," she said and then walked off, "don't follow me I'll be back."

The nerve of this girl, no human dared order me around but then again I had never come across a girl like this before.

Morning came all too soon, now I would have to go and see my half-breed bother to find out about this prophecy. The girl came back just before the sun rose, she didn't say a word about where she'd been but I didn't care.

* * *

**Amaya's POV**

Last night I had walked off, I had expected he would come after me but I was glad to see he didn't. I was only about 10 minutes away from where we had set up camp but here I'd been able to think, I had tried to do this on the cliff top but Sesshoumaru had had to ruin that. I had felt like punching him but there would have been no point in doing that it wouldn't even hurt him.

I came back just before dawn, I had fallen asleep but had luckily woken up in time to get back. Sesshoumaru just glared at me but didn't ask where I had been. Rin woke up soon after I got back and about half an hour later we started walking again.

We had been walking for hours when we finally emerged from the forest and began walking towards what looked like a village. Sesshoumaru headed towards one of the huts, outside of which there stood a girl wearing clothes like mine. Almost a second after we stopped outside the hut, a guy came out of the hut and looked straight at Sesshoumaru. "Feh, bastard," he said. He obviously didn't like Sesshoumaru much either. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" he shouted going to withdraw the sword at his side.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

"Is that anyway to speak to your older brother?" I said, "I'm not here to fight." I couldn't believe I had been reduced to seeking help from this half-breed.

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't want to be here but I need answers and you're the only one who can give them to me."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because if you don't I'd be glad to introduce you to your tragic demise."

"Fine," he said and went inside, I followed him. "So, what do you want?" he asked obviously desperate to get this over with.

"I need to know what the prophecy we heard 60 years ago was about."

"Why would you need to know that?"

"I just do."

"Feh, it was _a girl unknown to this world will come from her own to save the lives of all whom live and all who will come to be, she will be one who is named Suki. She will appear as nothing more than what she is but shall be the only one who can stop the greatest evil of all and close off the hell coming to reign in this world. _Why do you need to know this anyway, I thought you refused to help a human?"

"It's none of your business, I've wasted enough time here," I walked outside. 'It's not her, she is just other worthless human but she will do to look after Rin.'

* * *

**Amaya's POV**

Sesshoumaru went inside with his brother, leaving Rin and I outside. The girl who was wearing clothes similar to mine came up to me, "hi, my name is Kagome. Who are you?"

"I'm Amaya, you don't come from here do you? You come from the same time as me." I asked I was sure she was like me.

"Your right I'm from 500 years in the future like you, how did you get here though I thought the well was the only way here?"

"If I knew how I got here do you think I'd be here now? Of course not! I have no idea how I got here"

"Calm down, I was only asking." She said, this girl was seriously too cheery for her own good.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back." I told them this but in truth I was going to listen to what Sesshoumaru and his brother were talking about. I walked round to the other side and listened.

"I need to know what the prophecy we heard 60 years ago was about."

"Why would you need to know that?"

"I just do."

"Feh, it was _a girl unknown to this world will come from her own to save the lives of all whom live and all who will come to be, she will be one who is named Suki. She will appear as nothing more than what she is but shall be the only one who can stop the greatest evil of all and close off the hell coming to reign in this world. _Why do you need to know this anyway, I thought you refused to help a human?" My eyes widen at this, they were talking about me, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't realise this as he didn't know my real name. He knew me as Amaya.

"It's none of your business; I've wasted enough time here," this was Sesshoumaru speaking, I knew he would be coming outside know, if I stayed here he would see me, I quickly dashed back round to where Kagome and Rin were.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked me, then her face widened in shock, "What happened to you? You're covered in bruises, do Sesshoumaru do that?" so she had finally noticed I was wondering when she would.

"No, he didn't. Nothing happened to me, I'm fine and I would rather not talk about it." I said I was really getting annoyed with people asking me about this.

"Oh," she didn't know what to say no-one ever does when I say that.

"You know you said you came here through a well, do you think I would be able to go back through it?" I asked if I could then I had a way to get back if I ever needed to.

At this point Sesshoumaru decided to come back. "I think you could, why? Do you want to go back to your own time?" Kagome said.

"No, not now, I was just wondering."

"We're leaving," Sesshoumaru said.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin replied.

I didn't say anything I just followed behind, I was tired after last night and just kept quiet.

We walked further and further away from the village and once again only stopped at nightfall. I went with Rin to collect firewood and then got my jeans out of my bag and washed them in the stream. There was no way I was wearing this dress again until my legs and arms healed. I hung them to dry and then pulled out my diary.

* * *

**14th August, 2005**

Dear Diary,

I know I'm no longer in the year 2005 but I will keep writing this so I know what day it is back in my own time. We went to a village today and I found that there is a way for me to get back home but I decided that I'm better off here. After all at least now I'm away from all the things that I hated about my life, maybe things won't be so bad here.

I now know the truth about why I'm here; I'm the girl that a prophecy foretold about and it'll be my job apparently save the world. I don't know how I will do that or what that has to do with Sesshoumaru but I guess I'll find out soon enough.

Signed,

Amaya.

* * *

A/N: So that was chapter four. Sorry if the characters were OOC at all. If you liked this or even read ths then please review. I'm thinking of scraping this story as I've only had two reviews and think it must be because my story isn't good enough. If this isn't the case then please review. 

Chapter 5: Amaya knows about the prophecy but what does this have to do with Sesshoumaru? Will Sesshoumaru ever find out that Amaya is in fact the girl the prophecy speaks of? Will Sesshoumaru ever stop callingAmaya 'human'?And will Amaya ever reveal her past? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Feeling Sick

Disclaimer: I've said it before I'm not going to say it again. Refer back to other chapters.

This is the fifth chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up to find that it was morning, but it was unlike the other mornings I had had while with them. This morning was cold and grey.

I found it hard to believe sometimes that I had been with Sesshoumaru and Rin for four months, the time had passed quicker than I ever thought possible. I soon grew used to the way Sesshoumaru was but I still refused to change after all I thought this was the way I was and I wasn't going to change for anyone.

Most of the time I spent teaching Rin various things, I didn't mind though because she reminded me of Sakura and after about a month or so I began to think of her as my adoptive little sister; I never told her this but I thought it suited her well.

"Good morning, Amaya," Rin greeted me the way she did every morning.

"Morning, Rin," I said back, I never could be sarcastic or mean with her not even in the morning and that was my worst time of day. Rin and I ate breakfast and then we began the day's journey. Over the time that I had been with them we went to various places, I didn't know why we went there but it was a pleasant way to spend my time nonetheless.

Later that day it began to snow and it was nothing like the snow that I was used to back where I came from; it was heavy, cold and didn't melt as soon as it hit the ground. By night the ground was covered with it. It was lucky that Rin had Ah-Un, this was the two headed dragon that while hadn't been with us at the beginning now was. It had been away for a while and came back about a week after I started travelling with them. It was lucky that Rin had Ah-Un because she didn't have any shoes; she would have frozen if she had had to walk in the snow.

* * *

When the snow came down I knew it was time to go back to my castle. I had been putting it off for weeks when I had started to notice the cold weather settling in. But now it was snowing and I couldn't risk Rin getting sick.

"We'll rest here for the night," I said.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," replied Rin.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," replied Jaken.

There was no reply from Amaya but then again there never was. I had noticed over the time that she had been here that was a lot like me, she refused to submit to anyone and didn't like it when things got in her way. I never realised that one human girl could be so annoying. But Rin for some reason seemed to like her.

* * *

When we stopped to rest for the night, we went though the usual routine, I got firewood, one of us then started a fire and then it was usually me now who made dinner. It had been getting harder and harder to find things to eat lately with the weather getting colder. That night I had only managed to find two rabbits, I skinned them and all the rest before cooking them over the fire.

After eating, I went to clean myself up at the nearby stream as it wasn't that often that we stopped near somewhere that had water. I washed my dirty clothes and changed into my black jeans and black t-shirt with the words, 'I'm only smiling because they haven't found the bodies' written across it. I was actually kind of glad that they couldn't read English as most of the t-shirts I wore were pretty weird.

After that I went as huddled near the fire trying to get warm, I spend my blanket over myself and tried to sleep. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rin also curled up near the fire with a blanket, she looked as cold as I was and believe me I was freezing. I took the hoody out of my bag and walked over handing it to her, "here put this on, it'll keep you warm."

"But what about you?" she said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I replied and put the hoody on her.

"Thank you."

I went back over to my blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

Sometimes Amaya surprised even me in the way she acted, to everyone else she was sarcastic and mean but with Rin she was completely different. She gave Rin her own clothes to keep her warm even though it was obvious she was cold herself.

Next morning it was still snowing when we set out, it would take about two or three days to reach the castle. Amaya started sneezing about halfway through the day and even when Rin tried to give back the clothes she had given her she refused to take them. This human really was different to all the other humans I had come across, whether she was stupid, didn't care what happen to herself or just cared more about Rin I didn't know.

* * *

I woke up feeling terrible the next morning; I knew immediately that I had gotten sick from the cold. I tried not to show it but halfway through the day I started sneezing like crazy. Rin tried to give me back the hoody that I had given her but I refused it. After all I was already sick so it didn't matter but if she got sick as well, I didn't want that to happen. I didn't care what happen to me, I never had but I didn't think I could stand it if someone else got hurt or died because of me.

Maybe sometimes people think I'm too hard on myself but I have to be like that, it comes from the years of putdowns, I just couldn't help the way I thought about myself.

* * *

It was still snowing when we stopped that night, Rin slept close to the fire again as well as Amaya. But while Rin went to sleep Amaya didn't.

I walked over to her, she pretended to be asleep. "Stop pretending to be asleep," I told her.

"I wasn't pretending," she said before she started sneezing again. Then she got up and sat closer to the fire. "I wasn't planning on sleeping anyway, it's too cold."

I took off my boa and gave it to her. "Here take this."

"I don't want it," she said, this human really seemed to enjoy testing the little patience I had.

"Do you want to die?"

"I don't care; if I was to die tomorrow I wouldn't care. I've never cared what happens to me as long as no-one else gets hurt. I'm just a useless thing the only reason I'm alive is because no-one has managed to kill me yet and believe people have tried." She replied before hugging her knees and resting her head on them.

I walked back to where I had been resting before. Amaya turned her head in my direction. "You don't have a reply for that, do you?" she laughed, "no one ever does."

"You're just a human girl. Why would I care what you think?" I replied.

* * *

It was too cold that night to sleep, most of the night I sat staring at the fire and tossing more wood on it when it was going to burn out. I thought about what Sesshoumaru had said "You're just a human girl. Why would I care what you think?" It was true I was just a human girl, but that didn't mean I was worthless.

I fell asleep in the early hours of the morning and slept for a few hours but the cold soon woke me up again. That morning was worse than the previous two. My head was now pounding inside my skull, my stomach was turning and I felt worse than I had ever felt before. I was also sneezing about ever five minutes.

It was still snowing and I had officially decided that I hated walking in snow. I felt light headed and dizzier than ever halfway through the morning. Then everything became a blur and I felt myself hit the ground. I heard Rin screaming my name telling me to wake up but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I submitted to the darkness and let it take me.

* * *

I turned around when I heard Rin screaming. Amaya was lying on the ground and Rin was crying and shaking her telling her to wake up. "Rin stop crying please do it for me," I said.

"Hai…Sessh..ou..maru-sama" she replied wiping the tears from her eyes. I picked up Amaya and put her on Ah-Un, Rin sat next to hugging her. I began walking again, it was less than a day's journey to the castle now and we should arrive by the end of the day. "Stupid human," Jaken said before crying out in pain, Rin had thrown a stone at him.

"Don't call Amaya that," Rin said.

We reached my castle just before nightfall; Amaya was still unconscious and hadn't shown any moment for the entire day except her shallow breathing. I picked up Amaya and gave her to one of the female servants once inside the castle. "Take care of her," I said before heading to my study.

* * *

Once again I was surrounded by darkness; this had started to become a regular occurrence. I felt something in the darkness and knew it was the voice back for another talk.

"_You're here again aren't you?" I said, wanting to get the first word in for once._

"_Hello, Suki," the voice replied._

"_Don't call me that! I am Amaya," but even as the words left my mouth, it suddenly hit me. I knew who the voice was. "Why are you doing this to me sis?" I asked, the voice had all along belonged to Sakura._

"_I'm not doing anything; I just want to help you."_

"_But why after what happened because of me."_

"_That wasn't your fault; it's in the past you have to move on."_

"_I can't," I couldn't move on while I still remember what had happened._

"_Okay, I don't have time for this right now. I need to tell you something important."_

"_If it's about the prophecy I already know."_

"_It is and it isn't, you know that the prophecy is about you but Sesshoumaru doesn't"_

"_Oh that, that's because I changed my name so it doesn't match anymore."_

"_That's what I have to tell you, you have to tell Sesshoumaru who you really are."_

"_But surely it doesn't matter. I know, isn't that enough?"_

"_No he must know, if he doesn't you can't complete your task."_

"_Alright I get it."_

"_I have to go again, but I'll be back."_

"_I bet you will, Sis. Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye, Suki."_

I opened my eyes and looked around me to find I was in a room, at first I had thought I was back in my old room but a second glance told me it wasn't. I tried to run through what I remembered; I remembered speaking to my sister and I remembered being sick. I felt better than I had so I guessed I wasn't sick anymore.

I sat up and was about to pull back the blanket when I noticed I wasn't wearing anything; well except for my underwear. I looked around the room for my clothes, I couldn't see them. Next to the bed there was something folded up, I unfolded it and saw it was a kimono; in fact it looked a lot like the one Sesshoumaru had tried to make me wear before. But I had refused mainly for the reason that it was pink, I didn't wear pink I only ever wore black or dark blue. This time however I didn't have a choice; it was either wear this or wear nothing, so I put on the pink kimono and tied the white obi round my waist.

Before going off to find out where the hell I was I looked around the room trying to find some of my stuff, I failed, all of my things were gone- including my knife which meant I didn't even have anything to defend myself with. I went out the room and began walking; it wasn't long until I ran into someone. It was just my luck. It was Sesshoumaru.

* * *

I noticed someone ahead of me; at first I didn't recognise her. When she got closer I saw it was Amaya but she looked completely different not wearing her own clothes. "You're awake then?" I said.

"Obviously!" she said her sarcastic tone biting in once again. She opened her mouth to speak again, before she could get the words out I had her by the throat. I had gotten fed up with her attitude and decided to do something about it.

"What the hell is your problem!" she suddenly shouted at me. I tightened my grip; this human had pushed me too far.

"Do not speak to this Sesshoumaru like that again; if you do I won't fail to break your neck." She closed her eyes wincing in pain; I smelt her blood then her tears. I released my grip; I hated it when human females cried. She turned around and walked off.

* * *

I walked off and managed to get outside before I started crying fully. I didn't understand what the hell his problem was I had been about to say thank you because he didn't just leave me there when I collapsed and he just grabbed me by the throat.

I touched my hand to my neck and it came back with blood on it, there wasn't a lot of it, I was glad of that. I just sat there and cried. How, was it that one person could make me feel like this when no-one else could? I didn't cry very easily and this was now the second time he had managed to make me cry.

But I guessed sometimes I did push people to far, I didn't mean to be like this it just came to me and even though I tried not to let my sarcasm rule me it just did there was nothing I could do about it.

I stopped crying and for the first time noticed where I was, it was the garden; at the moment it was covered in snow but it still looked pretty. I got up and walked back inside this was when I began to have a problem; I had no idea where I was. I had just walked aimlessly, where was I?

Luckily I ran into Rin, the first thing she did when she saw me was hug me. "You're awake,"

"Yeah I'm fine now," I said she didn't need to know I wasn't. She pulled back and looked up at me before burying her head into me.

"I'm so glad your okay I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I'm sorry I worried you, I'll try not to do it again," I said smiling at her.

"Okay," she took my hand, "It's time for dinner come on."

"Sure thing," I replied and followed her.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So that was the fifth chapter i hoped you liked it. I'm having trouble deciding what to write next so please review and say what you want to happen. Either Amaya or Sesshoumaru has to apolgise. Vote to decide becasue I don't know which to do.

Also thank you to my reviewer:

**TurtleHugs**: Yes Sesshoumaru did get pissed with Amaya as you can see. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it.


	6. Apologies

Here is the sixth chapter! Enjoy! Sorry it's taken a while to update.

**Disclaimer:** I've said it before I refuse to say it again. Refer back to previous chapters.

* * *

I sat down unluckily for me it was across from Sesshoumaru; I refused to look up and ate in silence the only noise coming from Rin's constant chatter. I was deep in thought trying to figure out what to do about this whole thing. I could hold a grudge against Sesshoumaru but then what would be the point in that. After all I had been thinking about the whole incident and if I was honest with myself, which I more often than not was, it had all been my fault.

I was a total bitch and had been for sometime now, I pushed people too far with my attitude and whereas my family had deserved this, Sesshoumaru didn't. While he acted cold he had never done anything to me. It was after some serious thought that I decided the best thing for me to do would be to apologise. That was it I had decided what to do and I was sticking with it. Maybe while I was doing that I should slightly change the way I act towards certain people. Maybe if I just kept my mouth shut around Sesshoumaru I could stop myself from being killed in the next year or so.

After dinner I went up to the room I had woken up it; I assumed this was to be my room while we were here which I can't say I had any complaints about except that it was right across from Sesshoumaru's. I sat down on the futon, how on earth was I going to apologise and actually mean it, this was something that was completely not my thing. I decided to leave it till morning, I reached a hand out to grab my diary then I remembered I didn't have it. Just when I needed it as well. I got undressed and then rolled over and went to sleep.

Morning, it was morning how I was not looking forward to today, something just told me it was going to be a bad day and not just because of apologising to Sesshoumaru. I got up and looked around, there was a closet. I opened it and found several more kimonos, I took out the only one that was black and put it on. It suited my mood. I walked down to the dining room for breakfast. Rin was already there.

"Morning Amaya," she said.

"Morning Rin," I said while trying not to yawn. I was still tired. I sat down, once again across from Sesshoumaru. I spent the whole time throughout breakfast psyching myself up.

* * *

I headed back to my study after making certain that Rin had eaten. A little while later there was a knock on the door. It was Amaya, what could that stupid human possibly want now. She came in and shut the door. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she said, instead of just saying Sesshoumaru like the disrespectful human normally did.

"What is it?"

"Umm, well. I wanted to apologise for acting the way that I have been. I guess I'm just used to being that way with people. I've been a totally bitch and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," she said, this was one human who never seemed to be consistant, one minute she was stubborn and rude as hell and the next she was apologising.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me apologise. Cya." she said and left the room.

'Annoying human,' I thought.

* * *

'Well,' I thought, 'that went a lot better than I thought it would.' It actually surprised me a little that while I enjoyed being sarcastic being nice hadn't been that bad either. Maybe becoming a slightly different person wouldn't be a bad thing after all I would still be me and if I was leaving my old life behind; it might be a good idea to ditch the attitude well somewhat anyway.

Things went fine for me until a few days later. By this time I had gotten my stuff back, turned out Rin had taken it to her room along with her stuff. I now had to carry my knife in my obi as I no longer wore my boots.

That morning Rin decided to ask me the one question that I had been dreading.

"Amaya, can you teach Rin to write?" she asked.

"No," I replied at this I got a death glare from Sesshoumaru and a pouting face from Rin.

"Why? Rin really wants to learn," she said.

"Sorry but it's just not going to happen, I can't read or write myself so there's no way I could teach you."

"You can't write?"

"No, I never learnt how to, well not in a language you'd understand." Rin looked at me questionably.

"Okay, so you know I don't come from this time right." Rin nodded. "well in my time I lived in a country called England so I can read and write in English but since Japanese is my second language I only learnt how to speak and understand it.

"Rin understands," She said.

* * *

Me and my big mouth. Most of the time we were at the castle, Rin and I spent learning how to read and write. For me it was bloody difficult, I had only written in letters now I had to learn a whole new way of writing. I hated it but I stuck at it. It would be worth it besides I had always wanted to learn how to read and write in Japanese. I picked it up easier than Rin and so would often help her as well as learning it myself.

Though that wasn't the only thing I had to learn during those few months. I spent several hours of the day improving on my fighting. Sesshoumaru wanted me to learn how to fight properly so that I could protect Rin when he wasn't there. I didn't have a problem with this as I had always enjoyed fighting and knew I still had a lot to learn. My knife while useful was immediately deemed worthless so I had to learn how to use a sword.

First I had to build up my strength, for this I had to hold the sword above my head for about 2 hours a day to get used to the weight. This lasted for about 3 weeks until I could hold the weight of the sword without getting tired. My muscles had never hurt so much in my entire life. But after a week it wasn't so bad and by the end of it I could even swing the sword comfortably.

* * *

The rest of the time was spent improving my defence and technique. I liked the guy who was teaching me. His name was Ryuu and unlike other people I could mention he treated me like an equal even though he was a demon and I was human.

"Your form is good but you need to improve your defence," he said, "I bet that why you got that scar."

"Yeah, but it was my first time fighting a demon," I replied, "and it was a tree branch that did that not the demon."

"Concentrate and use your sword to block." He told me.

Ryuu bought his sword down and I raised mine up to block it while moving backwards and swinging mine into position to strike.

"That's enough for today, just keep practising and you'll get better." He said.

"Sure thing." I replied. I sheathed my sword and place it on the wall of the dojo.

I walked back into the castle and went to take a bath. Afterwards I got dressed into a lilac kimono with a white obi, I always trained in my own clothes as it didn't matter if they got ruined. I sat on my futon and combed my hair, it had gotten pretty long now when I had first come here it had been just above my shoulders now it was a good few inches down my back. I put down the comb and reaching under the top of my futon pulled out my diary and pencil.

* * *

**14th February 2006**

Dear Diary,

Training was hard today but I'm getting better which is good. I like Ryuu he's nice and I am so glad it's him teaching me rather than Sesshoumaru. Things have gotten better with him lately but it's still a little icy between us, I've managed to keep my mouth shut around him and when I do have to speak I've been able to keep a civil tongue.

I'm doing really well with learning to read and write in Japanese but there is no way I would ever write my diary in that. I guess that's one brilliant thing about being able to write in another language, no one can read your diary.

Unlike back home I still remember some of the times that my brothers found my diary, the beatings after that time were the worst. My bruises are all gone now and the scars left by the cuts are fading but you can still see them. At least they haven't asked where they came from again. I want to be able to talk about my past but it's just too horrible for words.

Signed,

Amaya.

* * *

There was a knock on my door just as I finished writing. "You can come in," I shouted, it would be Rin. It was always Rin. The door opened and just as I had predicted Rin came in.

"Rin is bored will you play with me," she asked, it was mid afternoon and there was still a good few hours till dinner so I agreed. To tell the truth I was also quite bored.

"Okay, what do you want to play?" I said.

"Rin could do your hair," she replied.

"Do my hair? Uhh, if you want to." I told her she often wanted to do my hair, this was the first time I had ever agreed.

Rin picked up the comb and began to comb my hair. She pulled it into a ponytail and then coiled it round into a bun securing it with a lilac ribbon to match my kimono. Usually I kept my hair down to hide my face so I didn't have a clue what I looked like with my hair up.

When she was finished I told her I'd do her hair now. She always had it in the same style so I decided to do it differently. I pulled it out of the little ponytail and combed it straight. I split it into lots of little sections and began to braid it. It took me about an hour and a half to finish braiding it but when I was finished it was worth it. I saw Rin look in the mirror and her face broke out into a beaming smile.

"Rin looks pretty, just like Amaya," she said.

"Of course you look pretty, but I'm not pretty Rin," I replied. Rin drew me over to the mirror, now I never looked in the mirror so I didn't really know what I looked like. When I looked in I was surprised at the girl staring back at me. I was no longer pale and drawn looking. My face was full and Rin was right I did look somewhat pretty.

"Thanks Rin, I really like how you did my hair," I told her.

* * *

A/N: Ok to all the people who read my fanfic, I am really sorry for the late update but my computer broke and I had to wait a week to get it fixed. Luckily I backed up my fanfic so I can still continue where I left off. At the moment thisis just afiller chapter, the good stuff will be coming up soon, I just need to finalise what happens. Anyway if you enjoyed it then please review.

**Chapter 7: **Time has pasted quickly for Amaya, Sesshoumaru and Rin. Will they ever find out about Amaya's past? And what does Naraku have to do with all this? Read next time to find out.


	7. Dirty Blood

Disclaimer: As before. Do. Not. Own. InuYasha. I do however own Amaya.

Enjoy!

Three years. It had almost been three years since I had meet Sesshoumaru and Rin, the time had past quicker than I ever would have realised. I still had all my secrets, there was not a soul that knew about my past here and I had hoped there never would be. But I should have known that the past always catches up with you. That day I don't even know what happened I guess I just lost control.

I was fighting Ryuu when it happened, the thing that would eventually lead to my whole past coming out. Earlier something must have pissed me off because it was strange that I got so annoyed after all this time.

Ryuu swung his sword at me, I jumped backwards and brought up my own sword to try and block it, I failed the blow would have caught me had he not drawn back his sword. "Your defence is as bad as ever I see" he teased me "but then again your only human so what's to be expected." He often teased me about being only human and usually I didn't mind but that day something just snapped, "Shut up!" I shouted at him, I suddenly felt this huge rage building up inside of me; I bought up my sword and pointed it right at him. After that what I did is a mystery even to me but there was this huge flash of black energy that shot out of my hands, down my sword and right into Ryuu's chest. When the energy cleared he lay there on the floor. Dead. I had killed him.

There was blood everywhere; my kimono which had once been pale blue was now red soaked in blood. I ran outside and was immediately sick. How could I have killed him, he was a lot stronger than me and a demon.

I caught the scent of blood and there was a lot of it. I followed it to inside the dojo; on the floor was the general that had been training Amaya. He was dead. Amaya came in from outside, her kimono was covered in blood as was her sword. She looked towards Ryuu then at me, "I'm sorry, I killed him I don't know what happened I just lost it and then he was dead," she whispered.

"How could you a human kill a demon this powerful," I asked.

"I don't know, I got angry and it just happened." She replied, "You know I was just thinking you've known me for almost three years and yet you know nothing about me but my name and that's not even my real name."

What had she just said, Amaya wasn't her real name but then what else wasn't true about her, she had killed a demon so easily so was she even human. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I don't know. You'll probably kill me after I tell you this but I guess I'm fed up of keeping it inside and I need to tell someone."

"Why do think I care?" I asked

"Believe me once I've told you, you'll care."

"Go on."

"I still don't know how I got here but I ran away from my home because the night before I left I was beaten so badly I just couldn't stand staying there another day. The people I lived with they weren't even my family, I had lived with them for as long as I remembered but I do know what was before that." She took a breath before continuing. "Until I was four I lived with someone else, I lived with Naraku, before you ask why there's a pretty good reason why. You see technically I'm Naraku's daughter, I'm the human detachment of Naraku, he became a full youkai in the future and he disposed of his human side which is me."

"You're a detachment of Naraku!" I couldn't believe it, how could I have not seen this.

"Yes, but there's more please just hear me out before you do anything. When I'm finished you can do what you like, kill me if you wish."

"You have my attention."

"But Naraku screwed up big time making me, with all his other detachments he could control them but it soon became apparent as I got older that I would never obey him. So he did the next best thing to killing me. He gave me to a family that where he knew I would never be happy, never be loved." She then took on a serious look on her face, "That's why you don't know my real name because I changed it three years ago. Before that I was called Suki I was named that because Naraku thought it was ironic my name was beloved and yet I would never be loved. That's it, that's all I had to say. If you want to kill now you know what I am I wouldn't blame you."

I looked at her; she thought I would want to kill her. My eyes widen as I realised what she'd said, her name was Suki. "Your name is Suki?"

"I just said that didn't I," she said the sarcastic tone she used to having striking back, "Sorry it's just I hate that name."

"Why didn't you tell me your real name?"

"I was meant to; I just didn't want you to know. And before you ask I'm not the girl that your prophecy was about. It's someone else."

I lied, so sue me. I had said the rest of it, apparently Sesshoumaru didn't care that I was Naraku's daughter. "So, you don't care that I'm Naraku's detachment?" I asked.

"I have a problem with Naraku, you're just a human you are no concern of mine."

"Sure thing," I replied, "I have to go, the blood is starting to make me sick."

He didn't care; he had said it was no concern of his what I was. I guessed that was a good thing. I went up to my room to change; I took out my bag from the cupboard and packed some of my old clothing as well as a few kimonos. I put my sword through my obi and my knife into my boots which I had put on. I tore a page from my diary and wrote where I was going on it before I climbed out of my window as I had less chance of being seen that way and then I was on my way to the village where Kagome could be found.

Now I hadn't tried to leave again after the first time but now I needed to go somewhere else, I needed to think. I walked out of the castle gates and no-one gave me a second glance. I headed in the direction of the village, it would take me a few days but I needed some advice from other girl she was the only one who I knew in this time.

It was night before I knew it, before going to sleep I took out one of the vials from my bag and drank it, it was a potion that would hide my scent I had found out how to make it from a book I had read. This would mean Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to find me for a few days.

I went back into the castle and told one of the servants to clean up the blood in the dojo. Later that day I went down to dinner, I didn't eat but still sat there to make sure Rin did. Amaya usually came down with Rin nowadays. Today Rin came down by herself. "Where is Amaya?" I asked.

Rin shrugged, "I knocked on her door but she didn't answer," she said. That was strange; Rin was the only person that Amaya never ignored. I told Jaken to go and get her.

When he came back five minutes later he looked sheepish. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama she isn't there and I asked some of the servants and they haven't seen her all day." I walked out of the room kicking Jaken on the way out. I went up to her room, true to Jaken's words she wasn't there; on her bed there was a note.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_Yeah, so if you're reading this then I'm gone. Well duh, I'd be gone even if you weren't reading it. I left because of several things, it's complicated. One of them being that I couldn't believe that I killed someone, I mean as much hate as I have there are only a few people I'd want to kill but that doesn't mean that I'd do it. I've gone to go and find someone who can help me out with another problem that I've got. I'll be back as soon as I find what I'm looking for. You can look for me all you want and you won't be able to find me, I've made sure of that. It's interesting what you can find in some of those books in the library. This note is already to long by my standards so I guess I'll leave it at this._

_Amaya –x-_

She had left; she hadn't tried again after the first time. I went back down to the dining room and sat down across from Rin. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What Rin?"

"Where is Amaya?"

"She left,"

Rin's eyes widened, "she left?" then she looked down. That made me suspicious.

"Rin, do you know why Amaya left?" I asked.

She looked nervous, I could smell her panic, "No, I don't know why." She replied hurriedly.

"Rin, do not lie to this Sesshoumaru-sama."

"But, she made me promise not to tell anyone," she said.

"Rin, tell me."

"Amaya told me she might leave because she's in love with someone and she didn't know what to do about it." Rin said quietly.

She was in love with someone! That was shocking, a lot of the time she acted as though she didn't have any feelings, except for a few times when she'd slipped she had been completely indifferent to everything. She just never seemed to care about anything.

I woke the next morning slightly disorientated until I remembered where I was. It took me almost the rest of the day to reach the village; I guess it wasn't as far away as I'd thought. I went down to the house that I'd visited in the first few days with Sesshoumaru. I wanted to talk to Kagome, she was the only girl that I knew in this time and she came from the same time as me so hopefully she'd be able to help me out.

Outside of the hut stood Sesshoumaru's brother InuYasha. "You're InuYasha right?" I asked.

"Keh, who wants to know?"

"I do, I'm looking for Kagome," I replied, "she'll know who I am."

At that moment Kagome came outside looking for InuYasha, she looked at me, "hi who are you?"

"I'm Amaya, we met before but it's been a long time, I came here that time with Sesshoumaru and Rin. I'm the girl who came from the same time as you."

She thought for a moment then her face lit up, "I remember who you are," she said, "sorry it just took me a while to remember, you look different from when I saw you."

"Yeah I guess I do," I smiled.

She invited me inside. Inside there were quite a few people she introduced me to everyone, "This is Sango, that's Shippo, that's Miroku and you already know InuYasha."

"Hey," I said quietly, I didn't like being around lots of people. The monk who was called Miroku came up to me, "Would you bear my child?" he asked me.

"Listen I have a sword and if you're not careful I'll make it so you can never have children," I threatened, while at the same time the girl Sango had a go at him.

Kagome told me that he did that to every pretty girl he saw, I told her that he must be blind then if he asked me because I wasn't pretty.

I sat down next to Kagome. "So, what was it that you wanted?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated and you'll probably think I'm absolutely nuts." I said, "But I'm in love with someone and I needed the advice of a girl and you're the only one I know here." Sango came over to join into our conversation, I didn't mind since she was a girl.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"That's the complicated part, it's Sesshoumaru" I said.

Kagome and Sango both stared at me, "You're in love with Sesshoumaru!"

Meanwhile InuYasha who also heard me, "You're in love with that bastard!"

I winced, "Hey I didn't ask to feel like this, I just do." I said, "I don't really need advice since I know he would never love a human, I just needed to leave the castle for a few days to get away from him."

Kagome nodded, at least she understood. I looked outside it was getting dark. "Would it be alright if I slept here for tonight? It just it's getting dark."

"Sure thing." She said. So later that night I lay down to sleep there, I'd be going back to the castle tomorrow anyway. Or so I thought.

It was about midnight when I caught the scent of Naraku; I'd be trying to find him for the past three years to kill him but he had disappeared completely. I didn't bother to find Jaken I would be done with this bastard soon enough.

I had the worst dream ever that night, only it wasn't a dream. It was a view of what could have been. I thank whatever's out there that it didn't come true. I probably only just managed to prevent it but I'm glad I never had to see it happen for real.

_I found myself in a dark place, I looked up. There was my worst nightmare, Naraku was standing there he was staring straight past me. I turned round to see Sesshoumaru there, but he wasn't the only one. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and even Rin were also there. I felt sick at what happened next. _

_Naraku in one go killed them all, blood everywhere, the stench of death that I didn't think would ever go from me. Next Naraku turned to me, "You never were good enough" he said._

I shot up from my dream. I bought my hand up to my face and was surprised to find a dagger in it. The dagger was had a black handle with angel wings engraved on it, the blade wasn't much longer than the one on my knife and that was also engraved but this time with my name. I looked around and saw that the rest of them where already up, but it was still dark outside. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"InuYasha found the scent of Naraku and we're going after him." Kagome said. So it wasn't a dream it was a warning. I got straight up. "You have to take me with you." I told them.

"It's too dangerous."

"Trust me, I have to go with you, please just trust me on this" I pleaded with them.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go." InuYasha said. I hid the dagger in my obi, I would need it.

I don't know how long it took to get there, all I knew is once we did that was it; I wouldn't be able to hide from it all anymore.

The sky around the castle was dark purple and black, it looked like poison I should have known it would be, but stupid me I didn't even think.

InuYasha did something with his sword and disintegrated the barrier around the castle I followed them inside, my eyes widened when I saw who was already there. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Amaya, why are you here?"

"Could ask you the same thing, all I know is I just had to be here."

"You'll be killed."

"I know," I said, "but it doesn't matter."

"Aww, how touching!" I recognised that voice at once.

"Naraku," I sneered, how I would enjoy this.

Naraku came out from the darkness of the castle, for a moment I thought I was going to be sick. I had forgotten how badly he affected me. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both went to attack him. "Stop, don't attack him," I shouted, "If you do he'll kill you."

"How the hell do you know this!" InuYasha shouted at me.

"I do because that prophecy it was about me, I've known it was about me for the past three years, see my name isn't really Amaya. It's Suki."

"You're Suki, fine so if we can't kill Naraku how comes you can?" InuYasha asked.

"I can because I'm his human detachment" I told him.

Naraku chose then to attack us, he came at me first. Big mistake. I pulled the dagger out of my obi and concentrated all the anger, hatred and resentment I'd ever felt because of him into the same energy I had shot at Ryuu, when he reached me, I stabbed the dagger into his heart, the black energy shot out of my hands and down the blade. There was a huge flash of energy. For me the darkness never cleared.

This human had done it, she had killed Naraku. She had managed to do something that I hadn't. There was a huge flash of black energy, when it cleared Naraku was dead. I didn't notice at first but then I saw it. Amaya was dead too.

She lay on the floor covered in blood; there was a smile on her face. The first time I had ever seen her smile and she was dead. Tensaiga had worked on Rin, maybe it would work on her too. I unsheathed Tensaiga and looked at Amaya's body; I could see the demons from hell around her. I slashed at them, I picked her up; she was alive but barely. She wouldn't wake up yet.

I handed her to the human mate of InuYasha, "Look after her," I told her. Then I left.

A/N: Ok so that was Chapter 7. This isn't the last chapter. There will be another chapter after this, maybe two. But there will definately be a sequel to this fic. If you liked this chapter then please review. I am also very sorry if anyone if OOC, i try my best not to make them but sometimes it just happens.

Chapter 8: Will Amaya live? What will Sesshoumaru do? Why did he save her life? Find out soon!


	8. Forgetting The Past

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. InuYasha. However. Do. Own. Amaya.

Ok so this is the last chapter, enjoy!

I was in the darkness, I wondered if this was death. I think I had been heading for death but something pulled me away. Now I was just there. Then I knew what this was.

"_Hey sis, are you there?" I asked she hadn't spoken to me in ages._

"_Suki, you did it! I knew you could." She said._

"_I've missed you so much, now I'll never have to leave you again."_

"_But, you have to go back."_

"_I thought I was dead,"_

"_No, your body is just recovering not that you need it."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're still alive, but now you'll have you're true form."_

"_My true form?"_

"_Yes, you were a fallen angel and you were given the body of Naraku's human detachment that was why he couldn't control you. You found your way; you're an angel now and forever. There's another reason you're alive but you'll find that out in time"_

"_So, I'm an angel? Will I still look the same as I did?"_

"_Exactly the same, it'll take you some time to get used to you're new abilities but you'll get used to them."_

"_Does this mean you'll be leaving for good now?"_

"_I'm afraid so, I was allowed to stay to help you but now it's time for me to go. Now I know you'll be happy I can leave in peace."_

"_I guess I am happy now. Thanks Sakura."_

"_Well you deserve it."_

"_No I don't, it's my fault you died."_

"_I told you before it weren't, you protected me for my whole life against them, and I would have died anyway even if you had been there."_

_I didn't know what to say, it still somehow felt like it was my fault, I couldn't let it go before. Maybe now I could. I felt a strange force grip me and then vanish, "Goodbye Suki. Be forever happy."_

"_Goodbye." I whispered._

The darkness faded, and light entered as I opened my eyes. I took in my surroundings for a while my head was still a bit fuzzy.

"You're awake," someone said, "that's good for a while there we thought you weren't going to make it." I looked in the direction of the voice, I recognised her at once. It was Kagome. That was when I realised where I was, I should have known it immediately; god knows I'd been in enough of them. I was in a hospital.

"What happened to me? Why am I in hospital?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what happened?" she said. I thought for a minute.

"I remember stabbing Naraku but that's it, what happened after that?"

"You killed Naraku but in doing that you killed yourself." So I had died.

"So why aren't I dead?"

"Sesshoumaru saved your life, he revived you." I stared at her.

"Sesshoumaru did? But I thought…I mean I didn't think he even liked me."

"You're human so even if he did he wouldn't admit it. Besides I can see why you love him now." I blushed at that.

"Never say that out loud again," I told her.

"Sure thing," she said smiling.

I stayed in hospital for another three days after that, I'd been there for a month already I was told. I had been in a coma and they had thought that I would never recover for it. I sure as hell proved them wrong. The day that I came out of hospital I had a choice to make. But I think I'd made my mind up a long time ago.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kagome.

"I think I'm going to go back. I don't belong here anymore than I did three years ago." I told her.

"Oh here you go." She said handing me a bag and to my surprise my mobile phone. I looked in the bag, it was clothes. "Yours were covered in blood," she told me.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"It was in your bag so I charged it for you."

"Thanks," I said. I hadn't used my phone in ages. I got dressed in the clothes Kagome had given me. All of them were an exact fit, including the bra. "How did you know my size?"

"You're about the same size as me, and I got your bra size off your old one."

"Oh, okay." The clothes were nice and actually exactly what I would have chosen myself. There was black underwear, a pair of dark blue jeans, a purple vest top and a pair of trainers.

Once I got outside the hospital I turned on my phone, almost immediately there were a lot of beeps. I had 10 messages. I felt sick when I'd read them.

_Amaya, where are you? You did come round today. Text me when you get this. Xx_

_Amaya I went round your house today. You left you promised you wouldn't unless things got really bad. Xx_

_Amaya what's happened? You're scaring me. Xx_

They all continued roughly like that until the last one.

_Amaya it's been a month if you were going to contact me you would have done by now, this is it. I can't live without you here. Not knowing you broke your promise. Xx_

I couldn't believe it, my best friend. The only person I had had for a long time. Sure now I was alone but I had wanted her to be happy as well. She had had problems like me. I guess they got the better of her.

Now don't call me heartless for saying this because hearing this news hurt more than anything but maybe it was better this way. I was happy in my new life and Sara had never been happy in her life. She had always wanted to die, more than even me. Only reason she didn't was because she had me.

It'd been a month now; I never thought I would say this. But I actually missed Amaya. I thought she'd be back, I don't know what happened to her after I left.

Rin's been asking when Amaya's going to come back, she misses her like crazy. Amaya always played with her now she can't. I would have told Rin the truth but I didn't what to hurt her by telling her that Amaya probably wasn't coming back. I told her that Amaya would be coming back soon. But I knew it was unlucky that she would ever return. Not after all that had happened to her here.

"Can we go shopping?" I asked Kagome.

"Sure," she said. So I exchanged the £500 I had and we went shopping. That was major fun. When we had finished about 3 hours later I had, a black halter neck top which laced at the back, a light blue dress, a few pairs of jeans, 4 vest tops, some underwear and a pair of converse- the only thing I had missed in the feudal era.

After that we went back to her house, she asked me again what I was going to do, I think she wanted to make sure I was certain about going back.

"I'm going to go back to Sesshoumaru and Rin, that's my home now." I said. Kagome gave me my bag; I threw away the old clothes I had. I was saying goodbye to the past for good now. I put my new clothes into the bag. Kagome held my hand as we jumped into the well, it was scary just jumping like that but I got through it.

When we were back in the feudal era it was only then that I realised just how much I had missed it all. I couldn't wait to get back to the castle and see Sesshoumaru and Rin. Kagome asked how I was going to get back I told her it wouldn't be a problem. Sakura had told me that if I concentrated then I would have my wings come out of my back. I concentrated on my back and then I felt this strange pressure after which wings came out from where my shoulder blades are.

"You have wings?"

"Of course, didn't I tell you? Turns out I'm an angel." I said, "Thanks for everything; I'll come visit you soon."

Flying was not easy, but after a bit I got used to it and it was a damn sight quicker than walking. Whereas it had taken me two days to walk the same distance it only took me a few hours to fly there.

Landing was another problem for me; it took me 10 minutes to get back on the ground outside the castle. Once on the ground, I didn't want to have to put my wings back in again so I did the other thing Sakura had told me about. I concentrated on my wings and made them smaller, now they were tiny wings in the centre of my back.

Her scent was slightly different but it was still the same. I went out to the front of the castle when I caught it. Rin was already in the garden so she had already spotted her and was at the moment hugging her. I walked up to her, she looked the same as ever but there was something different about her. She smiled at me.

"Hey Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, then she turned to pick Rin up and that's when I saw what was different about her. She had wings.

"Why do you have wings?"

"Well as it turns out, I'm not human. I'm an angel so I now have wings." She replied. "And Sesshoumaru-sama, thanks for saving my life."

I narrowed my eyes, "Who told you that?"

"Kagome, she told me that you resurrected me like you did Rin." I had saved her life, at the time I didn't know why I did it. I had thought about it a lot and I knew why. It was because she was different, she wasn't like another humans. She was like Rin, she'd had no-one yet she still carried on. Well now that wasn't technically true because she wasn't human anymore.

I was back. Rin saw me straight away and ran to hug me. She's cute so I let her. Thinking about it maybe I wasn't so different. Sesshoumaru soon followed Rin in that he came up to me, he didn't hug me of course. But I wouldn't have expected him to. I would have liked it but it wasn't going to happen.

I had thanked him for saving my life, I would forever be grateful for that. I didn't want to die anymore and being an angel I never would now.

I looked straight at Sesshoumaru. "So, can I stay?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he would let me stay after what had happened.

"Do as you wish," he replied before walking off. I smiled. I would do just that.

A/N: Well that is the end of my first ever fanfic. I hoped that all my readers enjoyed it. But one complaint this fanfic has had over 400 hits and yet only 4 reviews. So if you enjoyed this fanfic then please review. Arigato.

There will be a sequel to this which I will try to get up a.s.a.p. It'll be called **A Different Ending** so please look at for it.


End file.
